Various types of polyethylenes are known in the art. Low density polyethylene (“LDPE”) can be prepared at high pressure using free radical initiators, or in gas phase processes using Ziegler-Natta or vanadium catalysts, and typically has a density in the range of 0.916–0.940 g/cm3. LDPE is also known as “branched” or “heterogeneously branched” polyethylene because of the relatively large number of long chain branches extending from the main polymer backbone. Polyethylene in the same density range, i.e., 0.916 to 0.940 g/cm3, which is linear and does not contain long chain branching is also known; this “linear low density polyethylene” (“LLDPE”) can be produced with conventional Ziegler-Natta catalysts or with metallocene catalysts. Relatively higher density LDPE, typically in the range of 0.928 to 0.940 g/cm3, is sometimes referred to as medium density polyethylene (“MDPE”). Polyethylenes having still greater density are the high density polyethylenes (“HDPEs”), i.e., polyethylenes having densities greater than 0.940 g/cm3, and are generally prepared with Ziegler-Natta catalysts. Very low density polyethylene (“VLDPE”) is also known. VLDPEs can be produced by a number of different processes yielding polymers with different properties, but can be generally described as polyethylenes having a density less than 0.916 g/cm3, typically 0.890 to 0.915 g/cm3 or 0.900 to 0.915 g/cm3.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,272,236 and 5,278,272 disclose polyethylenes termed “substantially linear ethylene polymers” (“SLEPs”). These SLEPs are characterized as having a polymer backbone substituted with about 0.01 long chain branches/1000 carbons to about 3 long chain branches/1000 carbons, more preferably from about 0.01 long chain branches/1000 carbons to about 1 long chain branches/1000 carbons, and especially from about 0.05 long chain branches/1000 carbons to about 1 long chain branches/1000 carbons. As used herein and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,272,236 and 5,278,272, a polymer with “long chain branching” is defined as one having a chain length of at least about 6 carbons, above which the length cannot be distinguished using 13C NMR spectroscopy. It is further disclosed that the long chain branch can be as long as about the same length as the length of the polymer backbone. As used in the present disclosure, the term “linear” is applied to a polymer that has a linear backbone and does not have long chain branching; ie., a “linear” polymer is one that does not have the long chain branches characteristic of an SLEP polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,631 discloses linear interpolymer blends made from components having narrow Molecular weight distribution (e.g. Mw/Mn≦3) and a narrow composition distribution (e.g. CDBI>50%). The blends have either Mw/Ma>3 and/or CDBI<50%, and combinations of each, and can be bimodal with respect to either or both molecular weight and/or comonomer content. The blends are generally free of blend components having both a higher average molecular weight and a lower average comonomer content than another blend component.